


TMA College AU

by SprainedMyAnkleFlippingtheFirewall



Category: The Magnus Archives (Podcast)
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M, Multi, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-13
Updated: 2021-02-18
Packaged: 2021-03-13 14:55:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,853
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29403723
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SprainedMyAnkleFlippingtheFirewall/pseuds/SprainedMyAnkleFlippingtheFirewall
Summary: What it says on the tin folks. Where the powers are sort of like the Camp Half Blood camps, like, classical YA setting, you get the idea. Written in form of podcast script.OR: Dammit I’m not done with the other fic yet but this idea just came and I had to write it down.
Relationships: Annabelle Cane & Agnes Montague, Basira Hussain & Alice "Daisy" Tonner
Kudos: 4





	1. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welcome to chapter 1 of I love to write minor characters and ocs for some reason (I can't help it!! They're so fun!! So much potential!)
> 
> Ryan Hu is my Spiral oc / avatarsona who also appears in my other fic, Brian is our weaver friend from MAG110 Creature Feature and Jan is one of the anatomy students, now the school tour guide. Arnold is a Corruption oc. He has speech impediment and his specific power is flowers.

[Click]

Ryan Hu (Spiral avatar): What, are we just supposed to be okay with these tape recorders randomly appearing around the place?

Brian Omar (Web avatar): Well, from what I’ve heard, that’s the way it's always been. 

Jan Novak (Tour guide): The Eye certainly likes its drama, and it isn’t going to stop anytime soon. Something all students will get used to eventually. 

Lydia Halligan (Spiral avatar): You bet. Most of the people who run this place are either with the Beholding or the Web, what else would you expect?

[a few hushed murmurs from the group of students, some of whom show assent]

Jan: (clearly smiling) Aren’t you second years supposed to be off doing your work? Wouldn’t want to fall behind now would we. Anyway, you _can_ destroy them if you wish. None of the faculty have any need for them. Though I assure you they will appear back in place quite fast.

Ryan: er...no, it’s alright. I...every performance needs an audience after all. 

Jan: That’s the spirit!

(Lydia laughs once, in either disdain or exasperation)

Jan: Now then, once the tour is over, our Head Counsellor Mr Fielding will show you to your rooms. I trust you’ll have enough time to get settled. 

[Click]

[Click]

Daisy Tonner (Hunt avatar): God, how dirty is this place? I swear if they don’t give us brooms I will make a personal visit to the dean’s office.

[Arnold Black (Corruption avatar) puts pen to paper at a surprising pace]

Daisy: Well I would say it’s more than just a _little bit_ of dust-

[A closet door opens]

Mike Crew (Vast avatar): did something just move? Christ is that still _alive_?

[extended sounds of brutal cleaning]

Daisy: well if it were it certainly ain’t anymore.

[Mike Crew launches into the air to hover somewhere near the ceiling]

Mike: you guys carry on, I’ll um, be right over here if you need anything.

Ryan: Guys, I brought bug spray. I’ll apply it if you think it’s necessary.

Daisy: Go right on ahead.

[heavy amounts of spray being applied while Ryan hums]

[A window is opened]

[pen on paper]

Ryan: Yea, sorry about the smell Arnold. Hm? Oh, I’m pretty sure this is the right substance. It probably didn’t change when I touched it, though that can happen occasionally.

Brian: But you can’t know can you?

Ryan: Well that is true...Oh! I know. Hang on. SASHA?

[the Spiral avatar knocks on a door as she calls]

[a few seconds later it opens]

Sasha James (Beholding avatar): What? It better be good.

Ryan: Betcha can’t tell me what’s in my hand right now~

Sasha: (sighs) It’s a bottle of-it’s...why do you want to know?

Ryan: (grinning) Can’t you just Know that?

Sasha: You know that’s against the rules

Ryan: Well aren’t you a good student, I’d have thought Beholding kids broke them whenever they wanted, it’s not like the teachers are gonna care unless it gets in their way...anyway it’s nothing much, we were cleaning our room and Arnold was worried the bug spray went bad.

Sasha: Pretty sure it’s still bug spray. And you’re one to talk, I wouldn’t put my finger on how they feel about door materializing out of nowhere between dorms.

Ryan: Oh come on, lighten up, it’s the first day. I doubt they’ll care what we get up to. Thanks for the help! I’ll see you around.

Sasha: ...see you

[Door closing]

[Click]

[Click]

Karolina Gorka (Buried avatar): Jesus, these are really annoying aren’t they. 

Jane Prentiss (Corruption avatar): Can’t speak for everyone though. I swear I saw a kid talking into one the other day. 

Karolina: What? Seriously? People do that?

Jane: I mean, it’s not like that’s against the rules. Probably one of the Stranger or Spiral kids.

Callum Brody (Dark avatar): Funny how they never turn on during classes. Even the Beholding knows how boring they are. Here, gimme.

Jane: Well I wouldn't say that the tapes are strictly the Beh-

[Sound of recorder being picked up and slammed on the ground]

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (I designed the characters before I figured this would be written in podcast format so yes I'm gonna need to get extra creative in writing Arnold's parts.)
> 
> This is mostly a rough idea right now but I will be continuing it and fleshing out the world depending on how interested people seem. If you happened to like it feel free to leave a comment ;)
> 
> Thanks for reading and I wish everyone a happy (???) end of Season Five (oh Admiral we're rly in it now).


	2. Chapter 2

[Click]

Ryan: Yea? Okay sure. I’m free this afternoon, we can do that. Is anyone else coming?

[Arnold writing]

Ryan: (with a small chuckle) well it’s true they won’t need it. Guess _I_ can’t hide it from you can I.

[Click]

[Click]

Unknown speaker: 

Dearest Beholding, 

There are two kinds of people who seek the Spiral. Those that wish to victimize and feed on the ‘sick’ and ‘broken’, and those of the latter who wish to find empowerment in that ‘sickness’. 

There will be no salvation in madness. I hear you say.

No salvation in madness? 

And where, do tell, may we search for salvation in sanity? 

Sincerely, 

the White Rabbit. 

[Click]

[Click]

[footsteps]

Ryan: Okay…so, the library should be this way…I’m pretty sure they have a very detailed digital map over there. 

Gerard Keay: Hey...What are you first years doing indoors? I thought nearly everyone was outside exploring campus.

Ryan: We were looking for the map of campus. 

Gerry: Not good with new places?

Ryan: I would prefer if you didn't look into my head. 

Gerry: I wasn’t. It’s just-I’m the same. The map is right that way.

Ryan: um, thank you. 

Gerry: Gerry. Gerry Keay. I’m a sophomore. Beholding.

Ryan: Nice to meet you. I’m Ryan Hu and this is Arnold Black. I’m with the Spiral and he’s with the Corruption. 

Gerry: Well, the map should be that way. And I could also take you around campus, if you want. 

Ryan: We’ll, we’ll think about it.

Gerry: Alright. See you guys around.

[Gerry walks away]

Ryan: that was um...yea. 

[Click]

[Click] 

Basira Hussain (Beholding avatar): Fine morning isn’t it.

Daisy: …

Basira: You going out for a walk as well?

Daisy: ...yea. What’s it to you?

Basira: I don’t mean to be intrusive. It’s just that-it gets a bit boring walking around by myself. I would love someone to talk with, if you don’t mind.

Daisy: hm.

Basira: Right. So, which way you headed?

Daisy: Nowhere in particular-tho actually, if you insist on keeping my company, it would be really convenient if you could show me around campus.

Basira: Sure. We’ve got research and archive facilities that way, the area generally reserved for dorms over to the west, and then the places reserved for more physical activity. 

Daisy: Let’s see...I would be interested to see the spaces where the portals are kept. Or where the rest of the student body typically hang out. It sucks that first years need to be in a concentrated area away from everything. 

Basira: I’ve almost forgotten first yrs have to live together in mixed suites, yes that was quite annoying. But it does give you the chance to learn about other powers, which comes in use. 

Daisy: most certainly.

Basira: right, so the portals will be that way. Oh yes, I’m Basira by the way. I’m with the Beholding.

Daisy: Daisy Tonner. Hunt.

[Click]

[Click]

[Arnold writes]

Ryan: Oh, my power? It’s more to do with direct hallucinations and stuff. I can make people experience things that don’t connect to a direct physical stimulus, like you know, typical Spiral. What about yours?

[pen on paper]

Ryan: Wow, really?!? That-wow, you must show me some time. When we’re outside of course, wouldn’t want to mess anything up.

[silence]

Ryan: So...if you don’t mind me asking, how did you know I would be up for doing this?

[Arnold writes]

Ryan: Yep, we always recognize our own. I would certainly say there are people who are even more sensitive than I am, but the sensory overload is pretty annoying when entering a new environment. It’s funny, I’ve, um, I’ve never thought of the Corruption from that perspective. About it being related to...high levels of empathy or closeness. For the Spiral, for myself, it’s mostly like, some form of intuition. Stuff that just suddenly comes to you from the outside stimuli, it’s quite annoying sometimes. 

[the writing is slower this time]

Ryan: Yes. That must make it much harder. Yes. 

[a space of silence]

Ryan: I, um, if you ever want to talk-to um, you know, with anyone, I’m all up for it. I do enjoy conversing with people and I definitely won’t feel impatient or anything. 

[a response is written]

Ryan: Ha, yea, I suppose that is what they all say.

[something new is written]

Ryan: Yeah, writing all the time must be pretty tiring. Um, we could definitely try, if that method makes you more comfortable. Here, we can have a go now, if you want. Skin contact right? Right.

[Ryan removes her hand from her shirt pocket]

[a few moments of silence]

[a faster bit of writing]

Ryan: Oh, I feel fine. That was, well, it was pretty good. I’d say I could definitely get used to it. Was this always with you or did it come as part of the Corruption?

[a moment of silence]

Ryan: You’re right. I suppose they don't truly change how we are, do they.

[Click]

[Click]

[The background is filled with the ticking of numerous clocks off in the distance and slowly drawing closer]

Basira: Right through here is the End’s domain. It’s one of the more busy of the passageways, since most Terminus people have to get into the city for their stuff. 

Daisy: Right. And where does it lead to?

Basira: It depends on who’s using it and where they want to go. Most of the time it leads into the back of old theatres.

Daisy: Huh, I thought it would be a graveyard or something.

Basira: You’d be surprised how much of the End’s power manifests in nostalgia instead of directly death related spaces. 

Daisy: Hm.

Basira: I actually like to come here sometimes when I’m reading, and listen to the clocks. It’s not for everyone of course, but I find it rather calming. Would you like to go through it?

Daisy: We are allowed to do that right?

Basira: Yea. These passages are free for anyone to use, and the End is pretty chill in general. Though you might have to be careful with the more...aggressive ones. 

Daisy: The Spiral I would expect.

Basira: Spiral. Stranger. The Buried. Best be with someone else when you go through the Lonely one. And the Dark generally doesn’t like ‘trespassers’, but the rest are all pretty safe. 

Daisy: Right. Can we take a look at the one for the Beholding next?

Basira: We don’t have one.

Daisy: Oh, why is that?

Basira: We already have the library, and the tower at the centre of campus. The other avatars thought it would be too much to get another significant piece of infrastructure dedicated to it. So we mostly use the other passageways if we want to head into the city.

Daisy: Okay, I see. And are people allowed inside the tower?

Basira: Well certainly. Sometimes kids can use it to check on things, with permission from instructors of course. But anyone can go inside. I promise you it doesn’t feel pleasant though. 

[Click]


End file.
